Served as an advance warning system, the ‘tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS)’ provides not only a protection by sensing the pressure and temperature of tire in real time to effectively avoid tire explosion, but also a way to reduce oil consumption, improve the overall performance and service life of vehicles, and therefore, with features of high economic benefits and being environment-friendly.
The tire pressure sensor is an important sensing element of the tire pressure monitoring system. At present, it is commonly seen that an active type of the tire pressure sensor on sale, in which a pressure sensor, a power supply, a MCU and a wireless communication module are packaged, and then the active pressure sensor is arranged on tire valve or on wheel hub. Due to the fact of relying on power supply, the active type of the tire pressure sensor is large in size, and the battery of that requires to be replaced periodically. Hence, the active tire pressure sensor is inconvenient and not environment-friendly. Additionally, the pressure sensor on tire valve or on wheel hub is not in contact with the tire directly, and hence, the temperature monitored by the sensor is the air temperature inside the tire rather than the real-time temperature of the tire. The monitor of temperature by the sensor on tire valve or on wheel hub is indirect and not in real time. Further, the arrangement of putting the sensor on tire valve or around improves the risk of damaging the tire valve or sending module, and further causes the failure of the tire pressure monitoring system.